Radon's Story: The truth
by 8thDimention
Summary: This is my VERY FIRST STORY EVER! Be nice. Radon's life is getting better and better! When he and his brothers, Red and Purple, are invited to Tallest Tower as possible future Tallest, he thinks its a dream come true! But when certain 'events' change everything, it becomes a nightmare! Truths and secrets behind the Irken nation are revealed. And it's only begun! K Maybe T later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, This is my first fanction. So bear with me. I don't own Invader Zim. That honor belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. I don't own Zim, Red, Purple, Spork or Myuki. So here I go._**

**_My name? Radon, Ray for short. Who am I? I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet. But I can telll you this, I am being hunted. By who? All of Irk. Why? Well...let's say I'm different. I'm not the only one. This is my journal. This is only a, I guess you can call it a authors note. If you find this, read. But hide it well and don't tell any one about this. Got it? Ok, I need to tell you some things before I beguin._**

**_1: I am a Irken and have always lived on irk...until now._**

**_2: I am 16 and live in Tallest Tower with my brothers Red and Purple as possible Tallest._**

**_3: I am a defective._**

**_But that's not why I am a defective. No, it's just they're excuse. A 'cover up'. Confused? Good. Then you'll keep reading. I am writing this in another language I found in a book. So no other Irkens can read this, unless they know this language. I need to start from the beguining. The first few entries are from a older journal of mine. Ok, here is my story._**

Part 1 Day 1

I still can't believe this! Me and my brothers were invited to ;ive in Tallest Tower! Myuki has 'apparently' noticed our hieghth. Her seconded, Spork, was told to contact us. It was only three days ago when we recieved the message. We had just gotteen here this morning. We live in the lower levals for now, since we're not yet certified 'possible Tallest' yet. Even though I'm a year younger than Red and Purple, I'm 5'4, FOUR inches taller than them! I was looking around earlier, exploring the halls since this place was my new home.

Several drones and slaves ran around me, trying to do their jobs. I didn't care though. They were below me, at least that's what I had always been told. Sometimes I doubt that though. Durring Smeet Training the shorter ones did just as well as I did. But I didn't question it this morning. I was to excited. Then I saw Spork. At first I was excited. He was talking to someone, I couldn't see who though. I knew it wasn't any of my buisness, but I wanted to hear what they were saying. This is what they said.

Spork: Did you finish the background checks yet?

Stranger: Yes my Second, but...

Spork: But what? Spit it out!

Stranger: The tallest one, he's different.

Spork: Different how?

Stranger: It's...hard to explain sir. I'll send you his files.

Spork: Good, but keep an eye on him. Just in case...

I ran away to my room. They were talking about me. I knew they were. I tried to calm down. They could of been talking about one of the new groups of slaves or drones. But some how that didn't feel right. I'll need to be careful. Maybe I should tell Purple? He's paranoid, but a lot more sensitive than Red. I need to clear my head...

**_How was that? Who was the stranger? And were they talking about Radon? Read my next post/entry to find out! Comment please. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a shout out to**_** DJ Crazy Loop **_**and **_**Kaylee Or Something**_** for reviewing! :D Your posts mean a lot to me!**

**Part: 1**

**Day 2**

I sighned up for Invader Training. Neat huh? I'll be taking a test in about a week or so. First they give you a test to see if you qualify for testing. If you do, then the train you and stuff. If I don't become Tallest, then a invader is a good thing to fall back on. They're treeted like heroes! But... I don't always agree with alll the stuff they do. But it's the price to pay, you know? All the skills they teach you, those are goood things to know. Hand-to-hand combat, advanced weaponry, technical protocal, how to treet almost any disease and, tons of other stuff. A couple of friends of mine sighned up.

But, I still rather be Tallest. That's way better. Invaders are like the ultimate soldier and stuff, but I just hope I get to be leader. I'm still in town right now. I walked to the training center (hey, if I'm training to be a invader, I need to stay fit). There's club in town that I haven't been to in a while. well, it's not really a club. It was like this old ware house. Some one bought the place and added stuff to it. Speakers, dance floor, food stands and, things like that. Over the door is the clubs name, 6. I don't know why they called it that. Maybe it means something to the owner.

I don't know. I go there, it's my favorite hang out. There's no age limit or nothing. And even if there was, I could still go in, I'm tall for my age...lol. But I couldn't believe what I saw when I got there. ZIM was owning on the dance floor! I mean he was toataly beating any one who chalendged him to dance. He was abeast! Keep in mind this is the same Zim who causes all the doom and mayhem. You know, the total screw up? I'm not sure this is my favorite place anymore...

Well, as I was saying, all the other shorties (short Irkens) were clapping and cheering. While the taller ones were gaping and giving Zim looks. I watched since I had nothing else to do. Besides, I haven't been here in a while. Then Zim walked over to me and started talking! Wow! He really is short. He's four years older than me, and only reaches my waist! I never met the guy before. He was the same age as Red and Purple, so they had lots of classes togeather. They've told me me all the trouble he caused and stuff. And others have comfirmed it. This is what he said.

Zim: "Hi".

Me: "Um...hey."

Zim: "Aren't you Red and Purple's brother?"

Me: "Yes, why?"

Zim: "I heard you three are living in Tallest Tower."

Me: "Yes, we are."

Zim: "Impressive. Not as impressive as Zim ofcourse."

Me: "I'll keep that in mind." '_Man does he have an ego!'_

Zim: "Oh, can you tell Spork I got his letter?"

Me: "What letter? "

Zim: "Oh, that's a secret..."

What does spork want with Zim? It makes no sense. Then I saw another Irken. She was tall (for a normal irken), and her head would reach my chest. Her eyes were a mixture of blues and greens. It was Opal. Me and her were friends since we were smeets! I haven't seen her in a while. I've just been so busy lately. I'm ditching the journal to go talk with her...yes I brought my journal to the club...don't judge me.

**Oooh! What does Spork want with Zim? And why Radon bring his journal with him to a club? Is he really that kind of person? Radon: "I said DON'T judge me!" (LOL) Okay, okay fin. Forget I said that. Please commant and tell me what you think. No haters please. :)**


	3. Entry 3

**Ok people, I decided to post some more. Normally I will try and post 1 chapter a day. Sometimes I will post more, and somedays I might not post at all. But I will do my best. Okay? Please keep up the support and nice reviews! :)**

Part 1

Day 3

I haven't been in in the mood, or had the chance to write any more yesterday. So I'll fill you in. Opal was ticked off! And i really mean it. She's not one to cuss, heck I never heard her cuss! But she was 'swearing like a sailor'. At least, that's how I think the saying goes. The worst part, she was mad at ME! I don't know why. I seariously have know clue. She said stuff like, 'So your to good for me now?' And 'What the hell do you want me Tallest?'. And other crud like that.

Why the heck is she mad? Normally we tell each other everything. We're closer than me, Red, and Purple! (To be fair, Reds kinda anti-social.) She didn't give me a chance to ask! I'll have to ask her brother, Obsidian, Sid for short. He'll know why. So would Ace, my closest freinds, besides Opal. I need to go. I'm still not in a verry good mood...

Ok, I had some nachos, soda and, a bunch of other junk food. So I'm better know. Red says I'm addicted to the stuff. But then say "Speak for your self." That shuts him up. I got a some goood news now. I just got a message saying me exact time/date for my invader training is set. So I'm officially in the system. In other words, my texting is now recorded and what not. Why is this good? Well if I show up right on time and what not, I have a high chance of being excepted. I read in a history file that we have had Tallest who were/are invaders. So I can be both! YAY! I told Purple earlier, I was really surprised by what he said.

"Good, maybe I'll be Tallest now." Tht was wierd, even for him! I'll have to ask Red about it later. He'll know. And if he doesn't tell me...Then I'll bug him till he does. It's one of my gifts. The only one better at it is my friend Nae and Ace. Oh and Nae's older sister Jak. Wait, a drone walked in. He said I am requested. Oh well, guess I won't get any writing done.

**Part 1**

**Day 4**

Well, I didn't get any writing done, just like I thought. But it was worth it. You know why? They sai there was security breach! Some one actually got in and out of the Tallest Tower with out being invited or anything. So they had us guarded and what not. I didn't write because it feels aquward when people watch me write. I also got a chance to ask Red about what Purple said. Red actuall yseemed put off by what Purple said. This is what he told me. "You know those Tallest who have resighned and were suposed t0 be mad?" He asked. I nodded. "All of them use to be invaders!" He answered. This scarred me. Maybe being a invader isn't a good idea. They all went mad... it has to be a coincidence. Right?

It couldn't be because they use to be invaders. That makes no sense. But...it still scares me. And why would Purple say that? It seems more like something Red would say. I'm not saying Red is mean. He's just likes to tease and doesn't feel comfertable near most irkens. But he's usually the one who makes that kind of joke, if it was a joke. Was Purple warning me? But how would he know about that? I've never beeen told. Not even in our education sestions. How did Red even know?

I'll have to ask. Wait, someones calling me. It's Ace. I know I mentioned him before. Like I said, me and him, we're close. Ace is well... Ace is Ace. He will do stupid things just for the sake of a laugh. He will publicly humiliate himself just to see irkens' reactions! He has done countless pranks and jokes on us and complete strangers. He has danced to random songs at 6 just for the heck of it. He loves to annoy the heck out of people. His favorite being Red and Opal. And he's probably the awesomest dud ever. Once he wore a long red coat, black pants, and a crimson colored hat with a pooofy feather on it and called himself, "Captain Hook". Who ever that is...

But anyway, Ace sighned up for Invader Testing a few weeks ago. About four or five, I think. Then two weeks ago he took his test. Well he jsut got the results back this morning. Ya, that's how long it takes. He passed though! We were all surprised. Him especially! Personally, I can't see him as a invader. I think he joined so he can have a excuse to prank some of the other invaders. Well he just got his SIR unit. He said he named him Rodger. When I asked him why, he said. "I don't have a clue man, not a clue..." I laughed. Well he invited me over to come see Rodger. I'm going to do that now.

Ok, two words. Oh wow. Rodger is well...ok. Rodger is all mature and stuff. He has the same personality as someone who thinks there kid is insane! Wich makes sense. Rodger face-palmed three times while I was there. Rodger has pale orange eyes and a diamond shaped topper on his anteana. That's how I can describe his looks. Oh, and Ace stamped a Irken smily face on the back of his head. So, that reall annoyed him! It was funny. I guess it's good how Rodger acts. He could be Ace's voice of reason. When I was there, Ace was wearing a bright neon orange shirt that matched his eyes. (Crud! I'm talking like Opal now!) Oh and his pants were also orange and covered in fake rips.

I asked him why he was wearing that. He said it was his 'orange outfit'. I guess that makes sense. He said he was planning a new prank. Excited I listened. He said there was this girl he met while testing a couple weeks ago. I think her name was Kat, or Tok or, Tak, something like that. Well he's planning put die in her voot crusiser's gas tank. So it's make the fire a ugly shade of pink. That or fill the enguines with balloons filled with grape jelly. I asked him why grape. He said. "Because it remionds me of the time I filled Purple's coathes with bubble wrap.

I didn't get it iether. But Rodger kept saying. "Master Ace, are you sure this is a good idea? It is quite irrational and could end up getting us both in much trouble." Ace laughed and said. "That's why I do it." Rodger face-palmed. Rodger is both fun and annoy to listen to. Fun because he sounds like a butler. Annoying because he's always saying stuff like. 'This is a ver, very, very bad ieda.' So ya... Ace's girlfirend, Tenn, was there too. Him and Tenn have been together for a while. Tenn says she's going to sighn up for Invader training in after a while. At least she claims she will.

Personaly I think she'll be great at it. I asked about Opal while I was there. Opal was close with Tenn. And Ace is her friend too. According to Ace, she just hasn't done anything fun. And by fun he means acting like your crazy. Tenn gave me a more likely answer. Opal's mad because I haven't called her in a while. Do I normally call her? I guess I do...but I've been busy. She also said she was mad about me moving to Tallest Tower. That part I don't get. Sure be mad about not calling. But were I live? That amkes no sense.

Maybe she's jealouse? I can't really think of anything else. Well I have one more thing to write...and I'm kinda nervouse about it. On my way home, I could swear I felt like some one was watching me. It was super creepy! But I'm home now, and I feel safe. Did I feel like I was in danger? Well...no, but it's the thought that I'm being fallowed. You know? Well I'm done writing now. My hand is crampming up!

** How was that? Funny? Creep? Long? Sorry about that. This is my longest post so far. Oh, well. Well any way, see you in the reviews! Byyyyyy! ^_-**


	4. Entry 4

**I don't own Invader Zim. I only own Radon, Ace, Opal, Rodger, Jak, Nae and, Obsidian. You may have noticed taht my chapters are now called entries. I'm doing this to make it more like a journal. Please tell me what you think. Be honest, but not a hater.**

**Part 1**

**Day 5**

Ok, I'm scarred now. Someone IS fallowing me. How do I know? First of all I can feel it. It's kind of like when you know someone is behind you. But when you turn around, nobodies there. Secondly, I keep seeing, or think I'm seeing, the same person over and over again. I was in town earlier, at Six. And I saw this girl there. She was almost as tall as me! Her eyes were a bunch of different shades of green and her anteana hung down really low. Like past her waist! Well any way, I needed to go into town and get some thing. Ace broke my sun glasses, and I needed a new pair. Hey, I dig the shades. Well I saw hew in one of the isles. Strange? Maybe she just needed to buy something too. But then on the way home I swear I saw her in a cruiser just below mine. I wanted to see if she was fallowing me.

So I flew in the oppisite dirrection of Tallest Tower. I didn't see her, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being fallowed. Or at least watched. It was really creepy. But I flew home, I was feeling better because I didn't see her any more. But...while walking inside, I swear I saw her. Or at least those super long anteana. I rushed into my room. I'm in here now, writing this. I hope they move us to the upper levals soon. Theres more guards up there. What's happening any way? I need to be careful...No, no, no, no, NO!Oh crud! I swear I just a shadow moving past my window. Wierd/scarry, why? Because my window does doesn't face a street. It's heavily guarded. The guards can't be seen out my window. I opened it an looked out, I know, I know, that was stupid. But I had to know.

Now I feel stupid. There weren't any guards! There's usualy at least two. No one was there. But there were foot prints by my window. I- I'm scarred...I don't know what to do. I'm not usually paranoid. Am I paranoid? Maybe, but just cause your paranoid doesn't mean your not being fallowed. At least according to Jak. I'm going to hide my journal, I don't feel comfortable writing when some one is watching me. Pluss, I don't wan tany body to see what I'm writing. This is private. I'm going to hide this. I'm locking my window, pulling the curtains, locking my door and I'm not saying were I'm hiding this. Just in case. By...

**How's this? Good, bad? Or somewhere in between? Please answer. And shout out to all you first time writers! You people have a talent and just need to discover it. You already know your good, but others don't show. Show them how good you are.**


	5. A message to Radon

_**Dear Radon,**_

_**Forses are rising, and some are against you. You have entangled your self in something you may never understand. Every thing is a lie. Stay on your guard. Things are not only what they seem. Me and my...'friends' will be watching yyou until you are ready. Watch your back, people you thought were your friend will stab it. We will protect you as well as we can, but we can't while your in the Tower. To many enimies thrive there. And you were always right Radon. You have become important to our cause. Understand? STAY ALIVE! That's the the last bit of advice I can give. Everything else is inyour hands now. Understand? We'll help when and if we can. **_

_**-A friend.**_


	6. Enrty 5

**Shout out to Invader Rainbowdash! You will be a awesome writer. And please review.**

**Part 1**

**Day 8**

Ok, I said I was scarred before, but now I'm terrified! I waited a day to write some more in my journal. I made sure no one could see me hide this. I guess it's safe to tell you were I hid my journal. I hid it in my closet, in the sleeve of one of my shirts. Then locked my closet. Then when I opened this, I found a note. Someone wrote in MY journal! I was so scarred that I waited another day to write. My journal is private. NO ONE touches it. Not even Red or Purple. But, who wrote it? Like I said, no one has touched it. Not any one close, at least I don't think so. But...what did who ever write the note mean by, 'a friend?' None of my friends would troll me like this. Not even Ace.

And what about 'Every thing is a lie'? Or 'Until your ready'. Ready? Ready for what? I'm scarred. Look at that note! Look at it, and re-read it! I'm scarred. I hope I''m just being trolled. I reallly, really fo. But... that still doesn't answer the problem of how some one knew were I hid my journal. There is a air vent in my room. Son maybe some one was in there...CRUD! Now I'm actually looking in the vent. I swaer I just got that stalker fealing again. I'll aks Jak and her sister Nae if they know anything. Jak is paranoid and Nae trolls me a lot. I'll ask them...

It wasn't Nae or Jak. Some one is fallowing me. Wait, there's a letter on my bed. How did I not notice this? It'd from the IITA, Irken Invader Training Assossation. I know it's ligit, it even has their seal on it. This is what it said.

**Dear Radon,**

**We'd like to inform you that you have passed your invader testing. You will beguin your training next week. Your score has already been added into the system and your parental unit will notified. We have a SIR unit waiting for you at the testing center were you have sighned up. Please come and retrieve it.**

**I.I.T.A**

See? What am I sapose to do?


	7. entry 6

**Sorry it's a little late...actuall really late. I'm posting this at midnight! LOLZ. Well any way, sorry if it's long. Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me happy to see people enjoying my work. And if you want to know what Rodger sounds like, go on youtube and watch a oldish batman cartoon. Rodger talks like Alfred...Lol. And like I said before, I only own the fan made characters. I don't own Alfred either...**

**Part 1**

**Day 9**

I am not a wimp. I just didn't get a chance to write any more yesterday. And I made a decision, I'm going to get the SIR unit. Why? Well first of all, IT'S A SIR! A SIR! Those things are awesome! Even Rodger! If I dont' The I.I.T.A. might get suspicious. And...I just got a good feeling about this. Call me stupid for doing this if you want. But I'm doing this. Wait, there's Red and Purple. I want to talk to them before I leave. This is what happened.

Me: "Red! Purple! Hey, wait up."

Red: Turns around. "Ray? What do you want? Can't you see I'm in a hurry? I'm going to miss my favorite show."

Purple: "Don't mind him, he's been in a bad mood eversince Tak broke up with him." (Author's note: Oh ya, I went there!)

Red: "I am not!"

Me: "What ever. I needed to ask you a question."

Red: "Well? What is it?"

Me: "Did you two send me a letter?" '_Wouldn't put it past him.'_

Red: "No."

Purple: "What letter? Did my letter to the puppet company get sent to you by mistake?"

Me: "Puppet company?"

Purple: "Yup! I love puppets..."

Red: Sighs. "Never mind, let's go."

I wanted to make sure that Red or Purple didn't send me it. Just in case. Reds not one to prank. But he has done it before, but just to tease or get back at me. Purple usually stops him from doing anything stupid. But I'm heading out now. Ok? I'm putting my journal in my cruiser. I don't want to leave it here. Not any more. I'm keeping it with me now on. Here I go...

I'm back. And I can't believe it. I GOT MY OWN SIR! Let me explain everything that went on before I write any more. I got to the training center. The irken at the front desk greated me. She was short and barely reached made it past my abdoman. But she was friendly, none-the-less. Why does it matter if she was friendly? Most shorties act grumpy or all timid around irkens taller than them. But she didn't seem to care. Well any way, back to the story. I told her I was here to pick up my SIR unit. She nodded and looked at a computer moniter. It hovered inches from her desk. "Name?" She asked. "Radon." She nodded and blinked her hot pink eyes.

"Okay...let's see here. Oh there you are. Oh my... your SIR unit is in the back. Go downthe hall closest to the wall, fith door to the right. The room at the end of the corridor will have your SIR in it." She said. I nodded. "Thanks." I said, then headed over to the path. "Congradulations on the 100%!" She called out. I stopped. "Um...thanks." I said. A 100%? That's impossible. I never even took the test and I got a 100%! Only three people have ever gotten a 100%! You need at least 80% to pass. Most get around 85% or 96%. I think Ace got a 83%... As I headed down the hall I heard a famillier voice.

It was Zim's. "WHAAAAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE ALL MIGHTY ZIM DIDN'T PASS THE TEST!" He yelled loudly. I stopped and peeked into a room. A verry annoyed irken was wincing as Zim yelled. "You only got a .1% sir." He mumbled. I shrugged and walked off. Wow, imagine Zim training be be a invader. Heck, imagine him BEING a invader! I already feel bad for the planet who ever got him. I walked into the room I was told to go into. It was lined with moniters and control pannals. All but one was turned off. In the middle of it was a large tube. A curtain covered it. A gray colored Vortain stood next to it. This was surprising. I had never seen a Vortain on Irk.

They never came here, we always contacted them. He was chest high and had whitish-grey horns. "Um...Is this the right place?" I asked. "Are you Radon?" He asked. I nodded. The Vortan grinned, revealing sharp teeth. Heck, they were fangs! "Yes." I answered. "Good." He said, then he poked some buttons on a pannel. The curtain was pulled away to reveal the wierdest SIR ever. It was tall for a SIR. He was would of reaches my waist. It was also kinda thin. He also had three long fingures and and two antena. The ends bent down and curved into a sickle shape, kind of like mine, its eyes were blank and grey, there was also a circle the same color on it's chest. I'm guessing it wasn't turned on. I couldn't help but question the Vortain.

Me: "What is it?"

Vortain: "The future of SIR units...maybe."

Me: "I-it looks like a Irken."

Vortain: "It's saposed to. We are trying to make them more life like and dependent. We are trying to create advanced SIRs that can think and react easily. Having one thinking like Irken could benifet for ideas or help if its captured. Thus it could create a escape plen.

Me: "Does it have a name? Or do I get to choose."

Vortain: "There are only six of these in existence. He is the sixth one. So we just call him Six."

Me: "Can you turn him on?"

The Vortai grinned and typed a few more buttons. The glass tube opened. Then its eyes lit up a bright emerald green. Six blinked. I couldn't help but stare. '_My own SIR...'_ I thought. Six's anteanna twitched and his green eyes narrowed. "Well? quit starring! Your making me feel violated!" He snapped. I couldn't help but laugh. The robot sighed. "Can we go now?" He asked bored. I nodded and waved to the Vortain. "Um...what your name any way?" I asked. "Lard Nar." He answered.


	8. Entry 7

**HIII! I'm here again! I'm glad to see there are people who care about my storry, so thank you peopl out there! Shout out to DJ Crazy Loop, invader rainbowdash and, Kaylee Or Something. And for you guys who were the first to read this, here is something speacial. Send me the name and description of a irken fan character. And they will make a guest appearence in my story! -8th Demension**

**Part 1**

**Day 10**

Ok, ok, ok, I know I'm late. But I didn't have a chance to write any more. Six IS AWESOME! On the ride home yesterday his anteanna kept twitching and stuff. Not very much, but just enough to notice. And it was kind of funny what happened. Here, Ilet me explain it.

Me: "Are you ok?"

Six: ...

Me: "Six?"

Six: ...

Me: "Hey!" pokes his anteanna.

Six: Looks over and glares. "What the HECK was that for!"

Me:"Your anteanna kept twitching and you would answer.

Six: "So? I was jsut listening to music..."

Me: "What? Why don't I here anything"

Six: Sighs. "Radio waves, uh der. I'm trying to get a good signal."

Me: "Oh...what song are you listening too?"

Six: "Party Rock."

Me: "And that is?"

Six: "Nevermind..."

Well any way I thought it was funny. I like Six. Then I started playing music on the way was a C.D I got from 6, the club He seemed to like the music. Then he got up, and started dancing. Not some lame dance, but a epic kind of dance you'd see at a rave! Dude he was awesome! I couldn't help but turn it up. Six laughed and said. "Maybe your not tso bad after all." I laughed back. Ace would go nuts. So would Opal. I think I'm going to try and call her. Maybe she'll forgive me. "I need to make a call for a second... I said. Six shrugged and ejected the disc. To my surprise the green circle on hir chest opened up slightly. He slid the disc in. The moment it closed he started dancing again.

I laughed then dialed Opal. Her brother Obsidian answered. He was as old as Red and Purple and a couple of icnhes taller than Opal. "Oh, it's you. What do you want Ray?" He asked folding his arms. He glared at me with those dark blue-black eyes. I swear, they looked as cold as obsidian. Obsidian can be a real jark at times. He's kinda like Red. But he's normally nice to me. "Look Sid." I said using his nickname. "I called to apologize. Ok?" I said. He sighed. "Fine. Here..." said Sid as he he turned the screen to Opal.

She looked at me with squint. Not quite a glare, but something close. "Hi..." She mumbled. "Opal. Hi, look...I'm sorry. Ok?" I asked. Her left eyes raised up slightly. "Ray, who's that?" she asked pointing behind me. I turned around to see Six. The disc was lying on the ground. He seemed to be boncing on his toes with one arm in the air and the other in fromt of him. He was singing something. I caouldn't understand what it was but I heard him yelled "Opum Gangdom style!" I busted up laughing. He stopped and glared."That's Six." I said as he walked over.

Opal stared at the Screen, mouth gaping. Six was about to say something but she interupted. "He's different. Why?" She asked. Six blinked and folded his arms and waited for me to respond. "They said he was the 'possible future of SIRS'" I said with a shrug. Six grinned at Opal. She shrugged. "I guess I forgive you." She said. Befor eI could say anything else she hung up. I looked at Six. "What was that all about?" I asked. He shrugged and said. "I guess I jsut have a way with the ladies." He said with a smug grin. I busted up laughing.

**LOL Six XD! What do you think? Please review and send me those charracters! **


	9. Entry 8

**Hi peoples! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks invader rainbowdash for the character. She will show up soon! And shout out to all the first time writers!**

**Part 1**

**Day 11**

When I got home yesterday, one of the drones walked over and told me that we were finnaly being moved to the upper levals! And I'm on the THIRD to the top! You see Miyuki has the top, Spork has the second to the top, and I have the THIRD! Red and Purple on are fourth! I might actually have a chance of being Talest! Unless they find some one taller, or Red/Purple get a sudden growth spurt, the odds are in my favor. I didn't get a chance to write any more because I was trying to get all my stuff moved to my new room. Six was a big help. But he seemed really nervous. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong though.

Well now I'm sitting on a new and huge (not to mention really comfortable) bed. Red and Purple (not to mention judt about every one else) don't really need to sleep much. But I do ok? Don't laugh. I even got a 'uniform' that came with my new 'posistion'. I look at my self in the mirror. My sickle shaped antenna barely poked the collar of a long dark blue shirt with a longer sleeved one underneathe. The pants were all black with almost knee high gray boots. Six said they really made my gold eyes stand out. But it was hard to notice since I usually were sung glasses. Hey, I dig the shades! Don't...don't judge me.

Well I called Jak and Nae. They were dressed really wierd though. Jak had a hot pink shirt that revealed her entire arms and shoulders. Not to mention short pants that stopped before the knee. And Nae was wereing a white top with string sleeves near the shoulders and blue pants made out of a funny matearial. They said it was really popular on another planet, it makes sense for them to dress in the same style. They're as close as sisters can be. They said they were going out to 6 tonight. I said I'd join them. And call Ace and Opal, we'd all hang out together. Just like good old times. Ny that I mean last month. Lol. Nae kept asking me to invite zim, she has the BIGGEST CRUSH on him ever! Even though he's older than her. Nae is 13, and Zim is like around...I don't know.

He and Purple were in the same classes, so were Red. But sometimes they mix age groups. I think he's around 19 or something. Funny huh? Well it's obvious that she has a crush on him. Heck, every one knows she does! Every one but Zim, he really has a problem with noticing the obvious. Well any way, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. Then maybe I can pester him about Spork's letter. I told Six, and he is REALLY excited about it. He says he wants to 'show off all his epic moves'. Those were his exact words. He is really fun, yesterday he annoyed Red. Red was being well...Red. In other words, kinda a grouch. Red's nice, but he's anti-social. The only one he really gets along with is Purple. But it was funny. Six was standing in the T.V room. Red was watching his fovorite show, ICIS (Invader Criminal Investigative Services) and Six started playing music, seeing and, dancing. It was another song I never heard.

He was seeing "When I walk into town this what I see, every single person is starrong at me..." Red groaned and turned up the volume. Purple was grinning and watched him dance. Then he suddenly stopped in mid pose. Then yelled "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, ya, ya!" Purple and I clapped. cause it was just awesome. He really does have skill. Red yelled and stormed out of the room yelling. It's funny when he does that. Well any way, I'm calling Opal now...

I also called Ace, he said he's bringing Rodger so he can teach him how to have fun. Rodger sighed when he found out and said "Great..." Then face palmed. I told Ace that I got my SIR, and I rold him about the 100% and how I didn't take the test. "DUUUUDE! It's just like in one of my movies!" He said. "What movie?" I asked. "I don't know. It just sounds like one. Hey Rodger! Come over here!" Ace yelled. "No." He grumbled. "PLEASE!" He said. "No." "Fine, then I as your master CAMMAND you to come over." I heard Rodger groan. I knew Ace would make Rodger do stupid things, but this was...well. Ok, he was dressed in a black hat with a skull on it and had on a brown coat that hung to his knees, baggy gray pants, an eye patch, white shirt and, a peg leg. Then made him sing the song 'You are a pirate'. (author's note: that's a real song!) I'm heading over to the club now.

**And how was that? **


	10. Entry 9

**Hello loyal fans! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I didn't have my laptop. But now I do! So let's get this party started! And I do not Claire, that character belongs to invader rainbowdash. I have asked her to use her. Understood? Ok, good.**

**Part 1**

**Day 12**

I'm going to my room to get ready, it's kind a like a party. So that's why I'm here. I got a new pair of shades to put on. Besides, I don't have to be there until 7:00, it's only 6:30. Six was looking through my stuff. "Quit it." I yelled. "Why?" He asked. "Because I said so." He grimaced at this. "Fine…" I sighed. He would take some getting use to. But that's the price to pay though. As I walked out I saw Spork, and I wanted to talk. "Excuse me, my Second?" I asked. He turned around. "Yes?" He asked. "I want to…." I stopped when Spork glanced outside. I looked to. But there was nothing. At least, that I could tell. "I need to go." At that I left. Six look nervous.

I'm at the club. Well, I'm writing at the club. They gave me a chance to write this down. When I got there. Nae and Jak ran over. "Is Zim coming?" Nae asked. I sighed. "He couldn't make it." Truth was, I forgot to ask. Jak looked at Six and gasped. "Duuuuuuude! Epicness!" Six put his hands on his hips grinning. "I got fans…." He said. We laughed. "We got you something…." Said Nae pulling a large bag from her PAK. "What is it?" I asked. "Go try it on!" They insisted. What else could I do but fallow orders? I walked into a bathroom carrying the box to see what it was.

They were clothes, kind of like the ones Nae and Jak were wearing. There was a dark blue top with ripped sleeves that showed all of the arms and shoulders. And the pants were called what Nae later told me were jeans. Several pockets covered them. Two on the top sides, two on the um….butt and, two on the knees. SIX all together. And there were all black shoes. I think they were called sneakers. They were roomy at the toes, and comfortable. Laughing I walked out. Opal was there to greet me. "Oy my GOSH!" She said. You look awesome!?" I looked at her. "Look in a mirror." She grumbled. Six did have some one the walls of one of the rooms with a dance floor. Luckily it was the one I was in.

I did look good. "The dark colors really brought out the gold in your eyes…." Said a voice. I spun around. A tallish irken stood behind me. Her antennae were long and square shaped ( a bit like Tak's). Her eyes were a rich shade of brown. She wore a sparkly gray top and black pants. Her PAK was gray with hot pink spots. "Who are you?" I asked. "Claire, I'm friends with Tenna. Me and Eme' were at Inavder training. We met your friend here…." She said pointing to Tenn and Ace. Ace had his arm on a annoyed Tenn. "Oh…" I said. She shrugged. "Well any way, sometimes I volunteer as a DJ here." She said. Then looked him over. "I like your clothes. It fits you." I shrugged. "Thanks…." Six walked over.

"Did you say DJ?" He asked. "Yes…" She answered. "Well, play something! I need to dance kay?" He said. Claire laughed. "Sorry, not on duty tonight. I came here for something to eat before I train. I heard about your 100%, NICE! Maybe we'll train with each other." She said. Then left. Ace walked over. "Ooooh!" He laughed. I folded my arms. "What?" Rodger groaned. "Don't….please don't…" I looked over. "She liiiikes you…" Ace laughed. I slugged his arm. "Quit it man!" He laughed even more. "YOU LIIIIIKE HER! Ray's got a gitl friend! Ray's got a-" I pushed him over. "Come one man." I groaned.

"Awww, your no fun…." He pouted. Tenn loomed over him. "And what's bad about having a crush?" He stopped. Me, Jak and, Nae laughed. Opal had gone quiet. Ace roze dead in his tracks. Rodger actually grinned. "You are in the 'dog house now' master Ace." He said. And here I am now writing this down. I haven't had fun like this in a while. I hope it lasts, but some part of me says I won't….

**And what do you think? Did I do good on Claire? You can send me Eme' too.**


	11. Entry 10

**Hello faithful readers! I'm EXTREAMLY sorry for the late update. But my laptop broke! D: But lucky for all you humans, it has been fixed! So lets get on with the story! YAY :D**

**Part 1**

**Day 13**

Ok, I am freaking out. I need to explain this. But I'm going to start from the beginning. Opal bugged me until I ditched the journal. Yep, she forgave me completely then. Cool huh? Well any way, Six and snuck off. It took me forever to find him.

Me: "Six? Were are you?"

Rodger: "He left while you were writing."

Me: "What! Why didn't you stop him!?"

Rodger: "Master Ace told me not to."

I groaned. "Great." So me and Opal (oh and Rodger) had to find Six. And guess where he and Ace were? Six was on the dance floor, OWNING every one. And Ace was placing bets on some game. "What the heck!" I yelled. Six looked over. "Oh no..." He said and ran behind the DJ's stand. A Irken wearing thick head phones over his triangle shaped antenna looked over. I sighed and put a hand on Ace's shoulder. It was hilarious! He jumped a foot in the air! "Noooooo! Don't kill me ninja lord! I swear I will pay up my debt!" I busted up laughed.

Ace spun around and narrowed his eyes. "Not funny man." I grinned. "Yes it is..." Then a big grin spread across his face. "Rodger..." He said. The SIR walked over. "Yes master Ace?" He groaned. "Do the dance, and make Ray watch." Rodger sighed. "I'm sorry..." He murmured. Then he started playing a annoying song. "Caramel dancing..." He growled in a board tone. ...I don't want to repeat that nightmare... But that's not why I'm scared. Remember when I said I wasn't paranoid, well….I think I am now. Eventually we had to leave, it was late and I was tired. Yes, yes, I get tired. Unlike most irkens I do get tired and I sleep more than Red, Purple, or any of my friends.…..don't tell anyone, ok? Me and Six where walking home. It was late and kinda dark. It didn't bother me at the time, why should it have? When I got to the cruiser, that's when it happened. I was jumped. Out of nowhere, a irken a little under 5 feet grabbed me by the shirt collar. His eyes where a eerie shade of orange. Six said its called 'Halloween Orange'. I spun around in attempts to run. But he hit the back of my neck! I fell to the ground, unable to move. Did he use some sort of pressure point? I heard Six yell and a thud as he tackled the attacker. I could see what was going on, since my face was on the pavement. But I heard a metallic clang.

I knew Six had been thrown. The Irken's boot stamped down on my back to keep me down. But I could move any way. "How was the dance Ray?" He hissed. My eyes widened. _How did he know about THAT!?_ I could hear him chuckle. "Surprised aren't you? They always are." He said sounding bored. That's when I heard a loud but muffled his. The weight on my back lightened as whoever attacked me looked around. Then I heard a scream. I heard him fall backwards. Next thing I knew, something touched my PAK and I could move again! Some one grabbed my hand and lifted me up. I Irken that was almost as tall as me stood inches from my face. She was a pale green with jade colored eyes that seemed to be changing shades of green every few seconds! Wait, she was the one who had been fallowing me! Six ran to my side, he saw the irken who saved my and nodded. She nodded too. This was weird! "Six, drive him home. And watch out for assassins." She said. My SIR nodded. "Come on!" He said, pulling my hand over to the cruiser. We climbed inside and began to leave, I glanced out the window to see the green eyed irken was gone. It wasn't until then….er, now that I realized how tired I was. I need to sleep…

**And how was that? Now it's getting good! Was it long enough? Again, sorry about the late update. I'll add another chapter later. See you later! Until then, peace out! -8****th**** Demention!**


	12. Entry 11

**Here it is! Just like I promised. **

**Part 1**

**Say 14**

I'm awake now, and very confused. I want answeres, and NOW! I need to know whats going on. I heard the jade-eyed Irken say something about a assassin. I looked at my last entry, yup, assassin. Why does some one want to kill me? And who? I think Six knows the her, I'll have to ask. I'm in my room. Six probably dropped me here when I fell asleep. Its morning now, so i know I slept through the night. I need to ask him everything. And, now i know someone out there is watching me, stalking me, hunting me! I need to be more careful. I feel like I'm being watched, good. Now I know to be careful. I'm going to ask Six now, and I'm taking to journal with me.

Six won't tell me anything. All that he said is 'The less I know, the better.'. Great, i feel like I'm in a conspiracy theory movie. When some random irken is just living his life. Minding their own buisness, when suddenly BAM! Does one thing, ONE THING, and everything gets messed up. Maybe got on a ship with a defective. Got on the wrong spittle runner. Got lost in a Voot hanger. Saw some one get killed. Stuff like that. No your life is in danger. I think that's it! ya, that must be it! But what did i do? WHAT DID I DO! Ok...I think i watched tomany movies. Sorry about that. I should question Six more, he is MY SIRE after all. and I am HIS master. Thats what I'm going to do. There he is...and he's watching TV with Purple. Great, just great. Why does my robot have to have fun with every one but me?

Worst. Mistake. EVER! Six just went off on me! I'm going to write down what happened.

Me: "Six."

Six: "Yah?"

Me: "What happened? Who was that green-eyed irken, and why is someone trying to kill me?"

Six: Looks down. "I told you I can't tell you that."

Me: "Why?"

Six: "The less you know, the better."

Me: Face palms. _Again! Again with the 'The less you know, the better!' _"Tell me Six!"

Six: "No."

Me: "What do you mean 'no'?"

Six: Sighs. "I mean no."

Me: "Fine! I demand you tell me then!"

Six: "What did you just say?"

Me: "You heard me! I'm your master, and I DEMAND you tell me!"

Six: Gets up. "I dont have to do ANYTHING for you! I am not your property, I am not your pet. And you. Aren't. My. MASTER!" Glares at me.

Me: "Yes you are!"

Six: "Is that all that I am to you then? Just something for you to control? Well I'm SICK of it then!" Storms off.

I told you. He just snapped. Millions of SIRs and I get a moody one. What was all that about any way? He's just a SIR. Made to serve, right? It's not my fault that he has a problem with it. I swear, its just like arguing with a kid... wait...didn't that vortian say he's made to begave like a irken or something? Like ALIVE?! No, thats crazy. Man...Six was really upset. I think I should talk to him. It would hurt. Who knows, maybe something might slip. I'll have to try. Wait there's Spork. Whats he doing? Wait... I think he was talking about me, all those days ago. Maybe I should fallow. Ya, I think I will. I'm going to write it down as I go, wish me luck.

He's heading to the lower leveals. Why would a Second be going there? The Tallest and the Second don't usually leave. They don't need to. They're either on the Massive or in Tallest Tower. Unless they have a announcement, or something to make, they don't leave. Wait, he's using the stairs... why do they even have those? I think only the lowest of drones use them any more. I'm about to fallow... wow, they're. I have to be careful not to trip. How far are we going down? I have to be quiet and stay back kind of far so he doesn't spot me. I need to stop so I can watch.

I finally got to the bottom. It took forever to get down here. But here I am. This is to far down to be the lobby. Heck, it looks nothing like the lobby! I think this must be a basement or something. I didn't know there was a basement. It looks kind of like one of those old bunkers i read about while practicing for my invader test. Why was there one down here? Who would be dumb enough to attack the mighty irken empire? I might find out if i follow. Crud, its dark in here. Yes there are lights, but they're not that bright. After a while he got to a door of some sort. It didn't slide, or lower into the floor like a normal door, but he PUSHED it open. It just swung inwards! There was a little glass square at the top. It was easy for me to peek through since I was so tall. It was some sort of large chamber. Chairs where lined up in a circle pattern. Several other doors like this one lined the walls. Spork sat in one of the taller chairs. I didn't notice it until now, but SIX was sitting in one. I saw one of the doors swing open and in walked the jade-eyed irken walked in! This I got to see.

I pressed my antenna against the door. I could hear them talking now. I'm writing down their conversation now...

Spork: "Why did you two call a meating? You know how dangerous it is, or did you forget?"

Six: "Because it's important Spork."

Spork: "Oh really?"

Six: "Really, jeeze... just cause I'm a SIR you don't believe me. Jade, you tell him what happened."

Spork: "Yes Jade, do tell."

I stood up to see who Jade was. The green-eyed irken started talking.

Jade: "He was attacked."

Spork: "What!? How do they even know about him?"

Six: "No clue."

Jade: "No one knows about it but us."

Spork: "We need to be careful. Six, you fallow him closely. Jade, you make sure there's someone keeping a close eye on him."

Six: "Who made you the boss?"

Spork: "Why you little..."

Jade: "Shut up you two! Spork, you know your not in charge. I have more authority than you do, and you know it."

_Me: How dare she talk to the Second like that!_

Spork: "Fine, fine. Just wait until the his friend gets here. She'll be able to tell us more."

I heard some one else enter the room.

?: "I'm already here Spork."

I looked up again to see it was OPAL!

**DUN! DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN! Cliff hanger, I guess. Well here it is as promised, sorry it's late at night.**


	13. Entry 12

**Hi people! Sorry for the late update. But here it is, or and shout out to Glazed Fire! With out her, I never would have found Fan . **

**Part 1**

**Day 14**

I stood there gaping. Opal sat down in one of the chairs, leaning back. This was getting wierd. I expected Spork was up to something, with the letter and all. Six was different, not to mention he did seem hiding something. And 'Jade' was the one fallowing me. But Opal? Me and her where friends since we where smeets! How does she fit into this? Maybe she's just being interogated. That must be it. Wait...they're talking again.

Spork: "Ok Opal, what happen?"

Six: -sighs- "We already told you Spork."

Opal: "I saw the same thing they did. And I have no idea how they found out about Radon. Hey Jade, maybe your not the only one keeping a eye on him."

My jaw dropped. She knows who they are. Opal knows something... They're talking again...

Jade: "Does he know anything?"

Opal: "Don't think so. Six?"

Six: "No, but he sure is nosy."

Spork: "We need to keep it this way. It could put him in more danger knowing he's defective."

Me: -jaw dropes- _No...no...NO! _

Opal: "Should I call one of our squads to keep an I on him? Mine would be more than happy to help."

Six: "Sounds good to me."

Spork: "Alright. But you guys will need to keep a low profile."

Jade: "I agree with this plan. But be careful."

Opal: "Relax, me and Obsidian have been under cover for years."

Me: _Her brothers in this too!?_

Six: "Besides, he also has me."

Jade "It's settled then."

Spork: "I want him to start is invader training, he needsas to learn how to defend his self."

Opal: "Agreed."

I could hear doors opening and closing. I began to rush down the hall and up stairs. I could hear Six and Spork talking. "You know he'll find out eventually." Said Six's voice. "I know, and when he does, the Resisty will be ready." Answered Spork. I froze. Resisty? Like a resistence? Nu uh, no way! I ran up the stairs and bolted into my room. I can't believe this! I can't be a defectice! There can't be a reseistence! And... I think that's what was going on. They where having a meeting, the resitence. And it was about me. No, my best friend can't be a traitor. I heard Spork say 'The Resisty will ready'. Ready for what, for me? But why? I need to lie down...


	14. Entry 13

**Hiii! I'm updating again to day. Here's a shout out to Invader Rainbowdash and her friend Invader Razz! And to my close friend Glazed Fire, keep up the good work!**

**Part 1**

**Day: 15**

I couldn't write any more yesterday. I've been to busy trying to wrap my head around this. The fact that I'm a defect, some one wants to kill me, there's a rebellion and my leader-to-be and SIR are in it, and my best friend is too. Can this get any wierder? I remembered the note some one wrote in my journal, and it's starting to make sense. Could Opal have written it? But something still bothers me. The part about enimies thriving in Tallest Tower, could it have been talking about the Irken government in general? But I still want to know what going on. I can't tell Six, Spork or, any of them I know about the 'Resisty'. What kind of name is that any way? I'm going out, I need some air and time to think. I'm whearing the clothes Jack and Nae gave me. The jeans and top. I crammed some aentenna buds into one of the many pockets. Then headed out with my journal. It's still early, so not very many irkens are out yet. I could still see all three moons. I'm not going to write and walk, I don't want to run into any one.

You know what, it does explain something. I mean, me being a defective. It explains why I'm different. Why I NEED sleep, that I was never very good at controlling my PAK's functions and, things like that. When I got home, I found a letter. I was a little scared. Maybe they knew I was watching them!? Wait... it's from the I.I.T.A. It's about me starting my training. Good, Spork really knows how to pull a few strings. I might meet that Irken from the club and her friend...did she really have a crush on me? Well, there's only one way to find out. My training starts to marrow, so I might not get much righting down now. Look, there's Six. I haven't seen him since yesterday. I'm talking to him...and I'm apologizing. I feel kind of bad for him. I know what your thinking, Irkens don't and shouldn't need to do that. Well I DO! Maybe it's because I'm a defect... There he is.

Me: "Six! Wait up!"

Six: -Looks over- "Radon, hi."

Me: '_He still sounds mad about yesterday...'_ "Look, Six... I'm sorry, ok?"

Six: -blinks and stares.- "What?"

Me: "I'm sorry ok. About yesterday, what I said. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just stressed and confused."

Six: "You are?"

He actually sounded surprised. I'm a little hurt. But...if I want to learn whats going on, I'll need to forget that. I'm going to quit writing now, I... i don't know.


	15. Entry 14

**Yay, thanks for the reviews and shout outs. And I don't onw Eme', Yuki or, Quink.**

**Part 1**

**Day 16**

Man, am I sore. They don't go easy on newbies! Invader Training is hard, I mean, I expected this much. But it was tougher than I thought. I did see the Irken from the club. Her friend Eme' was there too. We got assighned to the same training group. That's good, I bet Opal did it. Today was kinda simple really. Here's what happened...

I stepped into a large building, Six trailing behind me. Several irkens where sitting at tables, while others talking in large groups. A desk/podium stood near my entrance. I walked over. "Hey um, sir. I'm here fore training." I said. A irken with ice blue eyes looked down. And I thought my eye color was different. "Name?" He snapped. "Radon." I answered. "Oh ya, you over there." He said, pointing to a table in the far end of the room. I walked over, looking for Ace and Tenn, but they where no where in sight. I could see Irkens and there SIRs doing talking about training and stuff. Then I saw some one waving. It was Clarie! I waved and ran over when I saw she was at my table. A irken with one curled and one trianguler antenna sat next to her. "You made it." She said with a grin. I nodded. Six looked at the two SIRs sitting next to the girls. He made a cocky grin. I groaned.

I sat down next to them. "So what's going on?" I asked. "Just this weeks assighning." The mix matched Irken answered. I looked at her. "Oh, that's Eme'." Said Clarie. "Oh, hi." I said. She giggled and whispered something into her friends antenna. I heard some one speaking. I looked over to see the Irken I talked to from before. I could really hear him. Then three more Irkens walked into the room. I couldn't really see them very well, but then they walked over to the table next to mine. They looked older than me, probably around 16, 18, and 20. One had eyes that where a bright red and shone like rubies. The one next to her had dark blue eyes and the one across from had eyes that resembled garnets. Each one glanced at me, but quickly looked away. I gulped then turned my head towards the instructer. He said for new recruits to head to the equipment hall. I fallowed a group of about 15.

We entered a large room. Weapons of all kinds lined the walls. They had me test out each one. They said it was to see what kind we are most comfortable with. I failed misserably with all the guns and the energy whips. The only thing I was good at was some old weapon called 'sword'. After that, they just sent us outside for physical examination. How strong we are, how fast we can run, how long it takes us to get worn out while doing push-ups with a 5 pound wieght on our backs. I was doing better at the physical things than with the technical. Cause after that, they had us work with computers and stuff. I was all rewady worn out, it was hot and they wouldn't turn on the air. By the time we where finished it was all most 2:30! None of us have eaten yet, so I was starving. And the meal was small. After that, that's when it got hard. They placed us back into our groups, and Clarie and Eme' didn't look as beat as I was. Maybe they where use to it.

The rest of the day was nothing but excersizes. About 70 push-up, 65 sit-up, 80 stretches and. many more things. I found out why this was harder than I thpought. Your schedual has to do with your test score. And since I got a 100, I got the hardest of it all. The other newbies had it hard to, but I think I was the only one with numb limbs at the end of the day. I bet I got such a high score because Spork changed it to that. Great. I had Six drive me home, I needed sleep...I'm still tired...


	16. Entry 1516

**Sorry for the late update, but I had writer's block. But here it is! And this 'entry' actually has a theory I have created and thought of. So here I go...**

**Part 1**

**Day: 19**

I haven't had a chance to write in my journal very much. Heck, this is the only chance I've gotten actually. The Invader Training has been rough, and eevery day I come home tired and sore. But I'm starting to get use to it. But I've been itching to write in my journal. And I haven't been in the best mood because of it either. Yesterday they told us not to reveal ANYTHING about our training. Some sort of rule or something. But I can say this, I have been doing differently than the other orkens. Most are excellent with any sort of tech. Guns, ariel combat, battle mechs, laser, mechanical repairs, battle tanks, that kind of stuff. I didn't do so well with that stuf... I mean, I didn't fail, but I did bad enough to get funny looks from most of the other 'stufents'. But I excelled hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship and, medical work. Physically I'm the best of my group! And, I think I'm being watched there too...at the training centers I mean. Those three irkens, they got moved to my group. I just hope their the ones that Opal sent to watch me... speaking of witch, I need to talk to her about that. Or Six at least. I can't stand holding a secret like that. Maybe things will be easier if I tell...

**Day: 22**

I did it. I actually did it. I called Opal. She answered of course and seemed happy to see me. I smiled, but said only one thing, two words. Two little words. "I know." She stared for a second, looking confused. Before she could ask anything I hung up. Six just walked in. He looks a little worried. Six sighed, folded his arms and looked at me with those green eyes.

Six: "Howd you find out?"

Me: "What?"

Six: -Sighs- "Don't play dumb Ray, this is searious! How did you find out?"

Me: "I fallowed Spork..."

Six: "Well, now that that's taken care of... come on!" -grabs my wrist.-

Me: "What are you doing!?"

Six: "Leave the journal here. I need to take you to the lower levels, NOW!"

I dropped my journel, what else was I supose to do. Six just gave me enough time to write this... I hope I don't regret telling that I know.

I don't know what to believe any more. I've just been told that everything, everything I know or believed in was and is a lie. A great big lie. That I'm being hunted for multiple reasons, that not only me, but my friends and brothers are in danger just because they know me, that I'm... I'm supose to lead a rebellion. They told me not to write this in my journal. But I HAVE to! It'lll help me cope, and I want this written down. As proof of something, I don't know what yet, but proof. Where do I start? I guess at the beguinning. I do better at writing it like it's still happening, as you already know. So, here it goes...

I walked down the hall way again, the one at the 'basement'. Six lead me down their. He's hiding something, I know he is. And, I think he's about to tell me. We just came to the door. "Well." He said. "Open it." I did. The ring of chairs where almost all filled, except for two or three. I reconized Spork, 'Jade', Opal and, Obsidian. Thos three irkens from the trainig area I saw where there too. But I didn't recnize the rest of them. I looked at Six who had his arms folded. Right now I feel like I'm in a gang movie. Where some irken is taken right to the mob boss. I'm scarred to, really scarred. Spork stood up. "Good, your here." He said, then cleared his throat. "Let's beguin." There was a hiss as metal pannels covered the doors. I spun around, trappped. If I wanted to escape, I'd have no where to go. I caught six rolling his eyes, snickering.

Opal: "Jeez Ray, relax."

Me: "How the hell am I supose to relax!? I'm trapped down here and have no idea what's going on. Oh and I found out I'm a defective."

Spork: "Why didn't you tell me he knew!?"

Opal: "Well I didn't know how much he knew! Radon, you need to be more speciffic."

Ray: "Uh..."

Six: -facepalms-

Jade: "Enough, both of you." -Glares at Opal and Spork-

Obsidian: -looks at me- "Alright kid, tell us all that you know."

Me: -gulps- "Ok... I know that all of you are part of a resistence, I'm defective, and some one wants me dead."

Ruby eyed irken: -shakes her head- "So he only knows part of the story."

Garnet eyed irken: "No duh Ruby."

Saphire eyed irken: "Can it Garnet! Just let the boy speak."

Me: "That's...it...actually..."

Opal: "Then we have a lot to explain..."

Six: "Should I tell?"

Me: "Tell me what?"

Spork: "No, Opal?"

Opal: "No, I always mess it up. Saphire?"

Saphire eyed irken/Saphire: "No way."

Me: _'Saphire, Opal, Obsidian, Garnet and, Ruby? All named after gem stones! What's up with that?'_

Jade: "ENOUGH! Your aguing like a bunch of children. I'LL tell him. Let me shed some light on this. Radon, you know about the Control Brains, and how they supposedly came to be, right?"

Me: "Yes..."

Jade: "I'm afraid, well...glad, to tell you that is a lie. You see, long ago, irkens where different. They wheren't very short, quite tall really. They didn't rule other planets, didn't have leaders based on hieghths, they didn't use smeeteries, and they didn't have PAKS-"

Me: -interupts- "WHAT Then how did they survive?!"

Jade: -glares a little, then gaze softens- "No, they didn't need them. You see, it was much different then. Back then, your leaders where judged on intellegence, strength or, moral. Once a irken named Kcorab came to power. He was a mighty warrior and gained his rank of leader out of power. Back then, the irkens where divided. The planet was made up of different nations. His nation was once one of the most powerful, but slowly began to fail. Befor ehe could loose his possision, he created something no one has ever seen before. An Ai called the Control Brain. He created it so it could give him advice and knowledge. And to keep in touch with it constantly, he made a device called the Portable Ai Keeper, or PAK. Yes, that's what it stands for. He asked how to make his nation stronger. And it told him to conquer all the other nations. And so he did. With five years, they ruled the planet.

But with that kind of power, he became corupt. Soon he wanted more power. At the time, Irk didn't have many allies. It was seen as a 'weaker planet' and was thought to be a poor aly. So he decided to ask how to make irkens seem supior. The Control Brain told him to make more PAKs, and attatch them to his fellow irkens. But only the ones who had strong DNA. And Kcorab did so. The Conrtol Brain used the PAKs to alter theor DNA, make them imune to most diseases, and chemicals that other species wheren't. They appeared to be supior, but it came with a cost. Their free will. You see, the Control Brain was made to do anything to find away to get power. But instead for it's creators, it decided to find ways to make itself stronger. It changed the DNA of most irkens so they would become short, and left very few with the DNA to become tall.

With the PAKs it also secretly added technology that interfeared with the 'hosts' brainwaves, making them unable to rebel. When there was a 'tall' irken, it told them to make it the leader. The Control Brain always had the strongest influence on the leader, because their PAK was a dirrect link to it, allowing the Control Brain to use who ever was the Tallest as a sort of puppet. Then, it told them to conquer othe planets. They of course listened to their beloved leader. It created a tyrany, and slavery. When some irkens began to be able to resist the Control Brain's power, it investigated this. It was because some of the DNA in very few irkens gave them the brain power to resist it. And it could only be created by natural reproduction. So the control brain did two things. 1: Update the PAKs so that if removed and not placed back on its irken, the host would die. 2: Create smeeteries, so that the DNA could never be created. To get the irkens to agree, it told them it would rid their kind of birth defects.

But there where still problems for the AI. Sometimes a faulty PAK was made. The problems could vary from not being imune to a disease, to not being able to control its host. The control brain knew this would cause talk among it;s subjects. So it made up a story saying that its the IRKEN'S fault, not the PAK's. And any irken with a defective PAK was killed, and the PAK fixed. But, there are still defectives. Most of the resistence are made up of them. But some of us aren't. 15 years ago, a meekrob had a vision of a irken being able to not only resist its PAK, but live with out it. For years we have searched for that Ikren, hoping that we find him before the empire. And our search has succeeded. Radon, that irken is you. You and you alone can resist the Control Brain and Empire's control. We need you to lead our rebellion."

See what I mean? What am I supose to do? How am I going to do this? How am I supose to lead a rebellion? I...I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. It's can't be true. It just can't... Can it?

**And what do you think? This is where it really beguins, where the action starts. Tell me what you think in a review or a PM. This is 8th Demention, and I'm sighning off. PEACE!**


	17. Entry 17

**Sorry for the late update, I HATE writer's block. Oh, and if I have found a song that fits the Resisty. It's called 'This means war' I'm listening to it now actually. XD I don't own Clarie or Eme', they belong to Incader Rainbowdash. And shout out to my friend Glazedfire for the drawing of Radon! So enjoy this chapter/entry! **

**Part 1**

**Day 24**

I...I've been think about the other day. And I'm still thinking. But I'm still going to my Invader Training. I'm starting to enjoy all the training. Not mention Clarie and Eme' and nice...what? D-don't look at me like that. Well, like I was saying, It wouldn't hurt to know the stuff they teach. The reason why Spork had me passed and put into the highest rank of training is so I can learn to fight and defend myself. And I have to thank him for that. I don't feel scared any more. To day at training (I don't care that I'm not aloud to talk about training, all rules are going down the toilet), we practiced brawls (and as normal, I'm describing it like it's happening). One on one combat. We got to choose who to fight, and the person we challenged chose the weapons. I got to see Clarie fight, and she is GOOD! She got paired with some irken from a different group. I think his name was Skoodge. He was short, no I'm not basing things off hieghths any more (not that I did very much before). But what I meant was, that it looked like he had a disadvantadge. But boy was I wrong! He was tough! Appearently he was the best of his group. The brawl lasted about 15 minutes. Five more than most. Since Skoodge chose to fight her, Clarie got to chhoose the weapons. She chose one of the guns, well a gun-like weapon. I can't remember the name right now. But it had a ovalish shape with three long pointed spikes around the barral. The gun is kinda big, but fire slowly. The 'spikes' can be used to electricute the opponet if it come in contact with them.

And like I said, she was good! Her aim was very accurate, and she rarely missed. Even though they had us wear these padded armor suits, skoodge still looked pretty beat! He was strong and used his 'shortness' to dodge her attacks. But in the end, Clarie won. Then Eme' was up. She fought a irken called Larb who was in our group. Since Eme's chose to fight him (aparently they don't get along) he chose the weapon, and it was tazer spear. You know, the kind that the slave drivers use. He was pretty good with it too. Eme' was pretty tough to, and fast. Boy do I mean fast, she dodged like crazy but didn't deal to many hits. The battle lated for a little over the averadge 10 minutes. But since they where evenly matched, the sargent ended the battle. Next Ace and Tenn fought. I thought it was pretty funny seeing them fight, since they're dating. Even with Ace's many distractions (by that, I mean being annoying) Tenn beat the tar out of him. Then Zim was next, he chose to fight some irken called Slacks. They fought with the PAK's spider legs. I was pretty surprised, didn't Zim fail terribly at his test? But to my surprise Zim somehow one! He was short and fast. He pinned Slacs with the metalic spider legs. Grinning he yelled. "VICTORY! Victory for ZIIIIIM!" Every busted laughing, mostly because Zim was half of Slack's size! The other reason was because of the look on Slack's face! He looked like you just told him his girlfriend use to be a guy! So in other words, he was shocked.

Remember Ruby and Garnet? They went against each other. And Garnet went againt Dooky (actual character from the show!) and won. I think they've been trained before. Next some one came up. She was a elite, and almost a inavder. There are to ways to become a invader. The fastest way is just to sighn up. But you don't get as much training, and are least likely to get speacial missions. That's what I sighned up for. The other way is to train for two years in every military class and take a three year session at Hobo 13. After that you go through some sort of special class training. The whole thing takes 10 years! It's a lot harder, but it's supose to be more rewarding. The highest leval you can be before becoming a invader is a elite. And guess what? Some girl from another group named Tak was a elite and was on her final year of training. She chose ME to fight. I'm DEAD! She's been training for most of her life! They know how to use any and every weapon there is and use it against all species of apponents. I have to choose our weapons carefuly, otherwise I'm in deep. I chose the best thing I'm at. The sword. I could see the shocked faces o the instructers and general. Tak grinned as she took a sword. I chose a type of long sword, form some forighn planet. It's called a katana. Because of my hieghth, I was able to use it one-handed. Normally because of it's size, it's two handed. Wich surprised me too, maybe I've been growing? (Katanas are almost three feet long, and that's a normal one!) Tak was about 4'10, so she had to use it two handed, witch gave me a advantadge. Two handed weapons don't swing as fast as one-handed. **(AN: there are one and two handed katanas. Since irkens are short, they'd use even the normal one one-handedly.) **

I looked at Six (they had ours SIRs watch to they can record how we fight) for reasurence. He grinned at me, I nodded in return. Good to know at least someone thinks I can do this. "Beguin!" A instructer said. I raised my sword, ready to strike. Tak took a battle stance, we waited for each other to strike. Suddenly, she lept towards me, quick and silent like cat. Out of instinc, I parried it. She was surprised that I avaided her, so was I! Smiling I shot forward, she blocked my attack with her own sword. The metal clinked as they hit each other. We struck at the same time, stopping each others' blows. I lundged forward, swinging my katana with ease. Wielding this weapon, just felt right! Tak jumped out of the way, but she was slow to do so. The size of the weapon was weighing her down! We each swung at each other, making excellent attacks. Blocking, parrying and, dodging each other's attacks. We where both getting tired. I don't know why they didn't stop the fight yet. Where they curious about who the winner would be? Tak grinned at me as she ducked my blade. That's why she didn't get hit! Since she was shorter, she could duck under my attacks! Suddenly I grinned in thought as I had a idea. She swung at my legs, I lept into the air, thrust the sword at her head. she ducked, that was exactly what I wanted her to do. With a grin, I brought my sword down beside her. Tak blinked, thinking it was a mistake. Perfect, I swung it at her legs, catching her off guard. The armor protected her from getting cut, but she DID fall. I put my foot on her chest, pinning her to the ground, the pointed my sword at her throat.

You could hear a pin drop. Everyone stared, I just stood there panting. I just beat a eliete! How did I do this? The general stepped forward. "Good work." He said with a nod in my dirrection. I saw the dirrectors scribble something down, glanced at Tak then continue writing. I stepped back, releasing Tak. I lowered my hand, offering to help her up. She pushed it away, and got up on her own. Giving me a 'look' she strode back to her group. I gulped, knowing I probably just made a enemy. I walked back to my own group, to be greated with smiles. Clarie grinned at me. "That was awesome!" She exclaimed. Eme' was starring. "Howd you do that!?" I shrugged, swelling with pride. I still couldn't believe it though. Six looked over, he had a smug grin on his face. I laughed a little. I beat Tak, a irken who has been training for years. Maybe I am special... What ever's going to happen, I think I can handle it. I set the katana on the weapons rack. Maybe I should buy myself one, two if I can afford it. Duel-wielding would be pretty cool. "Hey Ray." Clarie said. I looked over. "Ya?" I asked. "I'm DJing at 6 tonight. Why don't you and your friends come?" She asked. I grinned nodded. "Sure."

So here I am now, at 6. Ace and Tenn saw everything. And leave it to Ace to tell every one about it. well, every one he knows. Wich is his buddies internet and us. Turns out, they wanted to celebrate. So this is going to be fun. Opal and her brother where there. Obsidian grinned. "Congrats on the battle." he said almost emotionlessly, even though he smiled. That's Sid for ya. Opal grinned at me. "DUUUUDE! Your good." She said, patting my shoulder. Jak and Nae sat on some stools when they called me over. "Ray!" Nae called. I looked over. "What?" I asked. Jak grinned. "Hey ninja, you might want this." She said, handing me a small box. "We thought they might come in handy." Her sister added. I opened them to black leather gloves made to grip. "They'll help you get a grip and keep the blad from slipping." Nae said with a grin. I pulled them on, they where comfortable and fit like...well a glove! "Thanks!" I said, flexing my hands. "Ray!" Some one yelled. I turned around to see Clarie at the DJ's booth, Eme' next to her. Both where wearing headphones that matched their eyes. I waved. She waved for me to come over. I walked up to the booth. "Hi." Eme' said. "S'up." I thought I saw Garnet and Jade. So even here I'm watched. At least it's by some one that doesn't want to kill me. "Hey Ray, what should I play?" Asked Clarie. "Ummm..." I said, in thought. "Fire Burning." I answered. She grinned. "Good choice."

Soon the song played in the background. "Ray!" Six called. I ran over. "What is it?" He leaned back on a stool next to a snack bar. "Can you buy me something to drink." He asked. "Why?" I asked. "Because I'm thirsty." He answered. I just stared, then sighed. "Fine. Hey, one irken cola and...some popcorn, extra butter." I asked. Then handed the irken at the register some monies. He nodded, accepted the cash, then handed me the food. I snacked on my popcorn as Six drank his cola. I watched my friends dance, I was never that good at it. Unlike Opal and Ace, who where just awesome. I listened as the next song played. "Dam-dadi-do-dam-dadi-do-dee-dum..." The song continued. I was wearing the cloathes Jak and Nae got me. I relized Six was gone. "Great..." I grumbled. And once again so was Ace. I looked for Rodger. "Hey!" I said when I saw the SIR. "Yes?" He asked. "Were's Ace and Six?" Ace pointed to one of the dancefloors. Most of the screens in the club showed the almost empty dance floor. No music played. Six stood in the center. Just as I reached the edge, music played. He was the only one dancing. I looked through the crowd that surround the floor to see Ace, he grinned at me. Suddenly Six yelled ,at the same time the song did, "DO THE HARLAM SHAKE!" The whole club broke out in dance. I laughed, unable to help but join in. I haven't had this much fun in ages! Even though I probably just embarresed my self in front of every one. Hehe...ya...

**And how was that? I know Harlam shake is now kinda old, but hey, It's still REALLY good and funny. **


End file.
